Out of the Closet, Into the Light
by Tari Helyanwe
Summary: After so many years away, I've decided to upload (or reupload, since I'm sure I had this story here before) my fic. I'm re-editing everything! Inuyasha/Kouga, Sesshoumaru/OC. Set in modern times. Warnings: homophobia, angst, mentions/descriptions of non-consensual situations, incest. 8/11: fixed the transition spacing!
1. Welcoming

NOTE:

I wasn't aware that doesn't play well with symbols. I've fixed how the story looks, so there are evident transition areas instead of suddenly leaping around from one part of the story to the next without warning. Sorry about that!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first day of school was coming soon, and with this being her last year, Sora was looking forward to graduating from college. As she looked out from her balcony in her apartment, she lost herself in deep thought. The sun was warm that day, with a light breeze that went through her thick, dark hair.

'I wonder what my brother is doing now?' she pondered to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her doorbell ring.

"This better be good. Can't a girl get some peace before school starts?" She looks through the peephole before gasping. The door is opened quickly after seeing a familiar face behind it. "Hi, Daddy!" Sora wraps her arms around her father's waist, creating a vice-like grip.

"Hello...sweetheart. Mind...letting go...of...your father...?" He said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry." Sora lets go of her father, giving a sheepish grin while backing away. "I really missed you, dad. You've been going away on business trips for weeks now. I thought you wouldn't see me off to my last year of college."

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. I've put too much money into you." Her father responded, still catching his breath. Sora gave a roll of her eyes.

"I feel so much better." Sora said sarcastically.

Her father chuckled a bit. "I do have good news, though. Your brother is transferring to Tokyo University this fall semester."

"WHAT!? You mean Kouga is coming?!" She pauses for a slight moment. "Hey! How come he didn't tell me first?" Sora asked. Kouga was brighter than most gave him credit for, so she isn't surprised he got into one of the best universities in Japan.

Her father scratched his head. "I don't know. It is quite odd that he didn't tell you first. You two being so close and all."

"So when is he coming?" Sora asked.

Her father gives her a a light smirk. "Unfortunately I can't tell you that. He wants it to be a surprise."

'I haven't seen him in such a long time. I can't wait to see him.' As Sora was thinking, a smile unknowingly crept upon her face. As if reading her mind, her father chimed in, interrupting her thoughts.

"You're anxious to see him, aren't you?" her father asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I really am. I really miss him, dad." Sora answered.

"So do I, hun." He gives his daughter a reassuring hug.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He answers.

"Can you take me shopping?" Sora asked innocently.

He chuckles at her effort. "Nice try." He answers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Another year of this nonsense. Good thing it's the last year." Sesshoumaru says to himself. He is sitting at the barstool counter in his apartment, drinking a hot cup of coffee. His dwelling is quite modern, with more chrome and stainless steel than a recycling factory. It was easier to clean that way, in his opinion. 'I wonder if that idiot brother of mine made it into Tokyo University?' He looks into his cup before sighing. 'I shouldn't be wasting my thoughts on him.'

Sesshoumaru finished his coffee and went towards his room. He put on a white button down shirt which he tucked into his dark grey pants. His silvery-white hair that stopped at his collar was pulled back into a ponytail from the base of his neck. When he finished getting dressed, he slipped on his loafers, grabbed his car keys and matching dark grey blazer, locked the door and headed towards the elevator.

'Mother is expecting my arrival. She wanted me to come over, but what is her motive? She's not usually this secretive with me.' He thought to himself.

"I seriously don't think he's going to be all that excited to see me, ya know." Inuyasha explains to his mother. He sat at a kitchen table, playing with a half eaten chocolate chip cookie.

"You mustn't think so negatively, Inuyasha. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be happy to know that you got into one of the best universities in Japan." His mother reassured him, coming to sit across from him after setting down two mugs of chocolate milk.

"Oh yeah, real impressed." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. 'He's so cold. Nothing phases him.' He thought to himself.

A sound of a car pulls into the driveway. "I believe that's him now." His mother said. Inuyasha looked out the window in the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru get out of his Mercedes Benz.

'He drives that?!' Inuyasha thought. 'Figures.' He turns away from the window and sits back down to the kitchen table. They hear a knock on the door.

'Here's the moment of truth.' He thought to himself.

OOOOOend of chapter 1 OOOOO

NAMES

Sora DeLosLobos

Kouga DeLosLobos

Celestine DeLosLobos(their father)

Inuyasha Nishida

Sesshoumaru Nishida

Mifune Nishida(their mother)


	2. Meet and Greet

Chapter 2

"He's here. Inuyasha, try not to slouch, dear. It's not good posture." Mifune went to greet her eldest son at the door, while Inuyasha did his best to have somewhat of a backbone.

Sesshoumaru smiled to his mother once she opened the door for him. He's glad that she's aging gracefully, however vain that thought may be. It does pain him to think that one day she'll be withered by time. "Mother." Sesshoumaru greeted his mother with a loving hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. You know you can visit your mother every once in a while. A phone call wouldn't hurt, either." She pulls back, looking him over. 'Good, he's eating.' Mothers never stop worrying.

"I apologize, mother. I have been busy lately." Sesshoumaru replies. He takes off his shoes before stepping inside, making sure to leave on the shoe rack, but not noticing an extra pair of shoes there. As they walk towards the kitchen, he continues their conversation. "I will try to keep in touch more often, mo-" His sentence is cut off when he notices Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table. He gives his brother an icy glare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, irritated.

"She's my mother too, you know." Inuyasha retorted.

"That has yet to be proven." Sesshoumaru stated, giving Inuyasha an evil smirk.

"You jerk!" yelled Inuyasha.

"That's quite enough!" Mifune stood in between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "I asked the both of you to come over to celebrate Inuyasha's admittance to Tokyo University. I wanted both my sons to at least put aside their differences just this one time." She explained.

"He probably just accepted him because of his financial status." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"You think that father's money got me into this university? I worked hard to pass the entrance exam, so _screw you_, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Inuyasha, don't leave." His mother begged. Inuyasha, stopped and turned around slightly to answer her.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'll come visit some other time. I promise." He put on his sneakers, opened the door and left. Mifune turned to Sesshoumaru with hurt in her eyes.

"Why must you be so mean to him? He's done nothing wrong to you." She questioned. He didn't answer her.

"Forgive me, mother. I must take my leave." He turns around and walks towards the door. 'For what he did, or should I say didn't do, I may never forgive him.' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he is sitting on the plane, eating his fifth bag of too salty and not enough pretzels, Kouga anxiously awaits seeing his sister's face again.

'I really miss Sora. We've been away from each other for almost four years. I wonder how much she has changed?' He thinks to himself. He rolls up his sleeve to look at his watch. 'Only a few more hours to find out.' Kouga placed his chair into the reclining position and attempted to take a nap. 'Will she accept me for who I am?' A worried look came across his face as he stared out the window, however, the glare from the sun's rays made his eyes heavy and began to close. Despite his worry, Kouga slipped into a comfortable sleep

Two days later, classes began at Tokyo University. After parking her car, Sora heads toward her class.

"Sora!" a girl called out.

'Oh no! I know that voice anywhere.' Sora said to herself, less than thrilled. She slowly turned around, expecting to see the person whom the voice belonged to. "Why hello there, Setsuna. Long time no see." Sora greeted the girl with a phony smile.

"It's been long time, huh? I sent you like a dozen emails over the break. How come you didn't respond?" Setsuna wondered.

'I was too busy deleting them.' Sora wanted to say. "I really haven't checked up on my emails lately. I was spending some 'Me-Time' over the break." Sora didn't like lying to people, but the truth would hurt more."Listen, I'm in a hurry. We'll catch up later, ok?"

Setsuna seemed to buy this, but it isn't surprising with how vapid she is. "No problem. See ya!" Setsuna gives a wave before turning around to head in the opposite direction. 'Sometime she can be a real inconvenience.' Sora thought, rubbing her temples. 'If I want to avoid being signed up for extra-curricular activities, I'll have to avoid her all year!' That thought makes Sora groan. All that extra effort...

With the diversion avoided, Sora quickly made her way to the building for her first class, Japanese history. As she made her way into the classroom, she noticed that almost all of the seats were taken. "I should have gotten here early." She said.

"Are you having trouble finding a seat?" the instructor to her right asked.

"Yes I am, sir." Sora answered. The teacher signaled for the class to quiet down.

"Is there a seat available for this young lady?" He asked the class. Sora looked around for someone to raise their hand. A person with silvery hair raised his hand. "There you go. There is a seat next to him in the second row on his right." The teacher pointed out.

"Thank you, sir." Sora headed for the last seat in the class. Not wanting to hold up the class, she makes her way quickly to the open seat and sits. "Thanks for the seat. It's a packed house today." Sora said.

"Not a problem. This class is popular." He answered.

'He's gorgeous' Sora thought to herself. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a navy blue tie, and a navy blue blazer and pants.

Sesshoumaru had most of his attention on the instructor preparing himself in front, but he of course noticed the latecomer the moment she stepped into the classroom. Her light blue button down blouse and navy blue skirt brought out the color in her sky blue eyes. Her wavy black hair was loose and stopped at the middle of her back. A pair of blue eyes caught golden eyes staring at her. Sesshoumaru blinked but quickly retained his features and turned his head forward. He hadn't realized that he was looking at her.

"My name is Sora. What's yours?" Sora asked. He turned to her direction. "Sesshoumaru" he answered. Their introductions were cut short when the teacher began class.

"This class will discuss the events that took place during the warring states era. The syllabus is being passed around. After we look over the syllabus, class will be dismissed and we will start fresh tomorrow," the teacher announced.

"Good way to start the first day," Sora stated, taking a syllabus and passing one to Sesshoumaru before sending the rest on their way.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied.


	3. Emotions

Chapter 3

'The first day of classes and I'm already late. Not good.' Kouga thought to himself as he rushed to class. His first class was philosophy. Making his way through the halls, he managed to get through a group of people talking in the middle of the hallway, two people playing kicky-sack (or something like that), and three people walking extremely slow in front of him. Thank goodness for good reflexes so far.

'Shouldn't these people be in a hurry? I'm definitely going to be late now.' After getting through the obstacle course, he found his classroom and opened the door. He was just in time to hear his teacher discussing lateness in her class.

"Here is an example of what will not be tolerated in my class," the wrinkly old lady said, giving Kouga a chilling look.

'If looks could kill...' he thought. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't. Please take your seat. There should be one in the back." Kouga nodded and headed towards the back of the classroom. As he sat down, the person on his right started talking to him.

"The old hag is gonna gives us nothing but hell." he stated.

"Yeah, I can tell. I may actually have to start putting effort into studying." Kouga replied.

"The horror," the other said, pretending to shudder. Kouga gave a soft laugh.

"My name is Inuyasha."

"I'm Kouga. Nice to meet you." There was an awkward silence between them. He took a peek out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Inuyasha was doing the same thing.

Inuyasha started to turn slightly red and quickly turned away. 'Why is he making me nervous? Did I just blush? Damn, I hope he didn't see that.'

'Did he just blush? For me? I wonder...' Kouga thought. They went through the rest of the class in silence, not really wanting to get any of the 'old hag's' attention for talking.

When the class ended, they exited out the back doors of the classroom, Inuyasha following behind Kouga. "Hey, Kouga, are you new here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I just transferred. I decided to finish my senior year here," he answered.

'Wow, a senior?' Inuyasha thought.

"What about you?" Kouga asked.

"This is my first year," Inuyasha answered.

"I guess we're in the same boat," Kouga replied.

"I guess, yeah." A look of shock came across Inuyasha's face as a girl suddenly appeared and latched onto his arm. She was a pleasant looking girl, in Kouga's opinion.

"I didn't expect to bump into you on the first day" she said.

"You did most of the bumping, actually." Inuyasha smirks to her before looking back to Kouga. "I want you to meet Kouga. We have philosophy together. Kouga, this is Kagome. My…girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

'So much for my hunch' Kouga thought, but smiled anyway. "It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She turns her head towards Inuyasha. "Do you have plans later?" Kagome asked.

"Uh yeah, actually. I've got a lot of homework to do. Sorry" he answered.

Her smile fell from her face."Well, ok. I guess we can get together during the week, right?" Kagome asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well, sure," Inuyasha answered. Having a girlfriend was a lot of work.

"I'll hold you to that, Inuyasha!" She looked to her watch and she must have been late for something because the look is priceless. A face full of fright. "Oops! Gotta go. See ya!" She rushed into the crowd and headed for class.

"How long have you two been going out?" Kouga asked.

"Just a few weeks. But I'm thinking about breaking up with her," he answered.

Kouga blinked. "But why? She seems really nice." Inuyasha was silent for a moment.

"I just...don't feel comfortable being with her. She deserves better." Kouga could sense that there was something more behind his explanation. He placed his left hand on Inuyasha'a right shoulder. Inuyasha flinched a little at his touch. "If you need to talk to someone, let me know." Kouga said.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly. He just met this guy… "Thanks." Inuyasha shifts from one foot to the other self-consciously before adjusting his backpack.

"I gotta get to my next class. I'll see ya around." Kouga walked past Inuyasha, brushing his shoulder.

'Did he really mean that?' Inuyasha asked himself, touching where Kouga had placed his hand.

'It's probably awful to think, but, there is hope yet,' Kouga thought. A small smile came on his face as he walked to his next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'My last class of the day. Thank goodness.' Sora thought as she approached the classroom. She managed to get a seat in the first row. 'I hope this religion class isn't a snooze-fest,' she thought. Sora didn't notice a pair of cerulean eyes staring from behind her.

'Glad she didn't see me. It's a good thing I got here early before the rush' Kouga thought as he spotted Sora in the front row. 'I'm surprised we have a class together. She looks so different.' Kouga thought. The teacher began talking, but he wasn't paying much attention. His mind was on something, or to be more specific, someone, else.

'Do I have a chance with him? What happens of he doesn't have the same preferences as me? I could lose a potential friend.' His thoughts were interrupted by people getting up and leaving out the door. 'Class is over already?!' Kouga had no idea just how long he was envisioning seeing Inuyasha in various situations. Mostly nothing sexual, yet. He noticed that Sora was getting ready to leave. 'Here's my chance.' walked down towards the front and stood behind Sora as she was walking towards the door.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have the notes for today's class?" Sora pause in her tracks and began to turn around to answer.

"There weren't any no-KOUGA!" She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace. Good to know her strength hadn't wavered.

"I missed you too. I need to breathe now," Kouga stated. The ease of breathing returns to him when she lets go.

"Sorry I have a habit of suffocating loved ones." Not that she was ashamed of it. "When did you get in?" she asked.

"Yesterday. Sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay, I guess. You can buy lunch to make up for it." She replied, linking her right arm with his left.

"Lead the way," he said. They walked out the door, heading towards the parking lot.


	4. Those Memories

Chapter 4

"How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how. I want to know why."

"I just am."

"I didn't raise my son to be this way!"

"You didn't raise me at all! You're never here anyw-"

Inuyasha felt himself being struck back, hitting the wall and making the picture of him and his father fall in the process. Through gritted teeth, Inuyasha stood up, but felt something warm trickle down his lip. He stuck his tongue out and felt something salty with a copper taste.

'He made me bleed,' he thought, but had little time to think of much more as his father began to close in on him, to continue his assault. Inuyasha threw the broken picture at him, which whizzed past his father's head, making him stop in his tracks. He glared at his father, catching his attention. Inuyasha was having a difficult time seeing clearly.

"I will always hate you, father!" With that said, Inuyasha ran to his room to gather a few belongings and left that same night.

That was the last time he had seen his father.

'Why am I thinking of this now?" Inuyasha asked himself. He was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for his usual bus. 'I bet these…whatever they are about Kouga are making me think about the past.' Inuyasha stared down at his feet as he continued thinking. 'I want to just forget that part of my life...just bury it along with that bastard.' Anger and pain arose in Inuyasha, his eyes sting a little as he continued to look downwards. 'This isn't the time...' He got up from the bench, looking for the bus but didn't see one coming, so he decided to walk.

"There's Inuyasha," Kagome walked out of the store and saw Inuyasha walking away from the bus stop. 'He looks deep in thought. Something must be bothering him' she thought. Kagome walked toward Inuyasha and stopped in front of him.

He almost walked into her since he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that she had walked up to him. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice. Inuyasha stopped just in time to not crush her toes with his feet, and looked quite surprised to see her there.

"I'm fine...I just…" Inuyasha sighed before looking to her with concern. "Kagome?"

Kagome could clearly see that Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to talk to her. "What is it, Inuyasha? Don't be afraid to tell me anything." She gave his left hand a reassuring squeeze.

'I need to do this. If I don't, I'll end up hurting her,' he thought, wishing there was some other way to break the news to her. She was really too kind for him.

"Kagome, we...need to talk." He gently let go of her hand and continued walking. Kagome felt a knot in her stomach. She wasn't sure of what was going on but she followed Inuyasha towards an unknown destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is a nice place" Kouga said while looking around. He and Sora went to a cafe, within walking distance of the university. It had fairly good lighting with a diner look to it, except it had small round tables instead of fast food restaurant tables.

"I come here a lot. It's the only place I know that serves grilled cheese and salami sandwiches" Sora said with a wide grin.

"You're still hooked on those things, huh?" he asked. Sora nods at his question, which only makes him shake his head in amusement.

"Know what you're going to order?"

Kouga was looking at the menu when he pointed at his choice. "I'll just have teriyaki chicken with rice."

"Good choice." The waitress came and they gave their orders to her. After the waitress left, Sora began looking around and suddenly her eyes caught a figure with long silvery hair reading a newspaper at the counter. "I'll be right back." She left a confused Kouga at the table as he watched her walk past him towards the man at the counter.

'So she found a guy? Lucky her,' he thought to himself. He began to gaze out the window. 'I should tell her today about...her real brother.' Doubt started to come over him. 'I'll have to tell father too.' He let out a loud sigh before he noticed Sora and the man she went to go talk to came back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing his demeanor change a bit.

Kouga nods, sitting up straight in his chair. "Oh, yeah, sure. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sesshoumaru Nishida. We have a class together. Sesshoumaru, this is my older brother, Kouga."

"Nice to meet you," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Likewise," Kouga responded.

"You don't mind if he joins us for lunch, do you?" Sora asked.

'Only if he pays for his own meal,' he thought to himself, almost thinking of saying it out loud. "Of course not." Kouga scooted over to make more room for their guest, while Sesshoumaru grabbed an empty chair from the table next to them. Their orders came after they settled down. "Would you like to order something, sir?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you. I've already ordered. Could you please have it brought to this table?" Sesshoumau asked, in more of a commanding tone. The waitress gave a light bow and left.

'I was hoping to tell her while we were here…' Kouga thought to himself. He self-consciously kicked himself for being so kind. 'I couldn't say no. She obviously likes him.' He gave his sister a warm smile, which she noticed and returned the smile. Kouga realizes that he's still a softie when it came to his sister.


	5. Confessions Part 1

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a park after walking for about ten minutes. They sat down at a bench in a secluded area. There was a silence between them as Inuyasha began to twiddle his thumbs. Kagome noticed this with worried look on her face.

'This must be serious if he can't even talk about it. He's usually straight forward about stuff...' Kagome thought to herself. She heard Inuyasha let out a loud sigh, which brought her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I-I don't want to be...in this relationship anymore." After his confession, he continued to stare at his hands. There was another silence, then Inuyasha looked up to Kagome's face and saw the hurt and confusion he had caused. 'I'm sorry, Kagome. There wasn't any other way...' he thought. Kagome began to open her mouth to speak, her words barely above a whisper.

"I...Did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head at her question. "Kagome, you didn't do anything. It's just that..." he trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"There's something more isn't there, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha flinched at her question.

"Yes, there is. But I'm not ready to...to tell you just yet. I'm sorry...please don't be upset, Kagome. I never wanted to-"

"I understand, Inuyasha. There's obviously something you need to figure out on your own." Kagome gave Inuyasha an encouraging smile. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen. We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course," he answered. "I've gotta get going Kagome. I'll see ya at school." Inuyasha got up to leave, and Kagome followed suit. She gave him a hug, which startled him a bit, but responded back with his own. He wanted to say something more, but he did have a tendency to put a foot in his mouth, so he decided to stay silent and be on his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Sora was driving Kouga to his apartment, Kouga noticed a pair of people hugging in a park as they drove by. 'That looks like Inuyasha...and Kagome.' Hid face had a sad expression as he watched the pair depart ways. 'I wish that I could just run to him and tell him how I feel for him, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.' Kouga chuckled inwardly. 'He'll probably think I'm some kind of freak. I mean, I just met him today. Maybe I'm just doomed to be without love all my life.'

Sora looked at her brother, noticing his sadness. 'He looks...lost. Something must be wrong.' Sora was about to ask him what was bothering him, until he spoke.

"Sora, we need to talk." Kouga asked, never taking his gaze away from the window. Sora kept her eyes on the road, but still rose an eyebrow at his statement.

"You want to talk now?"

"No. When we get to my apartment," he answered, still looking out the window. The rest of the car ride was in silence.

When they arrived, Kouga turned to Sora before he fully turned the key to unlock the door. "I should warn you, it's still a bit messy. I didn't unpack all my boxes," he warned.

"I've seen your old room, Kouga. I doubt you can surprise me," Sora replied, with a smirk on her face. He shrugged and began to turn the knob. When they entered, Sora's jaw dropped. Everything was in place, as if he lived there for months. There was only one box in the middle of the kitchen floor. She couldn't believe it! "I stand corrected. When did you become such a neat-freak? And I thought you said you arrived here yesterday?"

"I guess I did clean up my act since last time you saw me. I was really anxious to see father and my little sister, so I wasn't able to sleep. So I just unpacked everything," he explained with a shrug. Sora was still in a state of shock.

"You did all this in one day?!"

"Yep." Kouga answered, scratching the back of his head and giving Sora a sheepish grin. Sora began looking around the apartment. "Do you mind if we talked now, sis?" he asked, interrupting her tour. Sora turned toward her brother, who had moved toward the couch. She nodded and followed him to the couch.

As they sat down, Kouga began to speak, his voice not as confident as before. "This isn't easy to say, Sora. And after I do say it, you'll probably hate me." Sora looked at her brother, who had the saddest look in his eyes.

"I could never hate you. I promise." He looked up at his sister and noticed the sincerity in her eyes. 'Am I ready for this?' He ran a hand through the front of his hair.

"I-I'm..." Sora saw her brother's hands begin to tremble, and scooted closer to him and put her left arm around his shoulder. "Gods, this is so hard..." he whispered, looking to her with a wry smile. Kouga had practiced his confession in front of a mirror many times, but not that it was actually happening, it's very much unlike speaking to your reflection. "I'm gay, Sora. I have been for a long time" he finally confessed. He felt the arm around his shoulder flinch. He then look up to find a pair of blue eyes filled with surprise and another emotion he couldn't figure out. She asked after a few seconds of silence. Kouga was going to respond, but Sora continued.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Sora! I was so scared of how you would react. Not even father knows, yet. I never told anyone." Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga returned her embrace, with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "So, you're not mad?"

Sora shook her head. "Neve,r" she answered. She let go of his neck and looked him in eyes. "What's his name?" she asked.

Kouga blushed. 'How did she know?' The blush only made his sister grin brightly.

"I'm not stupid, Kouga. There's obviously someone you like, so spill!" she answered, practically reading his mind.

He gave a sigh. "Inuyasha." Sora gave Kouga a small smile and gave Kouga's right hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good, that's a great start!" Kouga knew what she was getting at, and nodded his head, if only because he wasn't sure what else he could say to that. She would interfere with his love life with our without his permission.


	6. The Date

Chapter 6

For the past week, Kouga has noticed that Inuyasha has been disturbingly quiet. 'Something's up. This whole week he's been...distant. We usually talk during class, but since he's so quiet, I actually pay attention,' he thought. Kouga looks at Inuyasha at the corner of his eye.

'Now that Kagome and I aren't dating, maybe I should tell Kouga how I feel.' Inuyasha looks over to Kouga, who is staring at him. Kouga gives Inuyasha a small smile. After class, Kouga files out of the class with Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's up with you? You seemed really spaced out all this week."

Inuyasha knew he was terrible with hiding that heart on his sleeve. He gives Kouga a small smile with a shrug. "It's nothing. I was just thinking" he answered.

"Well, it's the weekend. Don't need to think till Monday. Why don't we hang out this weekend?"

That catches Inuyasha off guard. Usually weekends are reserved for Kagome, but it seems that his weekends have become free. "Uh…sure? What time?"

'Is he asking me out?' Inuyasha's thoughts ran wild as he tried to contain his curiosity.

"How about now? If you want, you can drop off your stuff at my place and from there we can head to the mall." Kouga was always known for his impatience, but he hoped it would pay off now.

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha answered. Kouga broke into a wide smile before he lead them towards the parking lot. Inuyasha really liked the way his smile brightened Kouga's face.

"My car's not that far. I got a good parking spot this morning." Parking in the university was an absolute nightmare, but he only brought it out for weekends due to his tendency to go out of town after classes. The walk isn't far at all, and Kouga took out his car keys to disarm the alarm system. It was a black Mercedes; an obvious statement of how well off his family was. It isn't a domestic car, after all.

Inuyasha gives an impressed whistle at the sight. "Nice car!"

"Thanks. My dad got it for me for my birthday." Kouga said, opening the door for the other.

'All my father gave me was scars' thought Inuyasha. "You're lucky." Kouga turns his head towards Inuyasha, sensing the sadness in his voice.

"I'm lucky to have him." Inuyasha gave Kouga a confused look before getting inside, with Kouga closing the door after him. Kouga hurries to the driver side and hops in before turning on the engine, and drives off.

"Kouga, what did you mean by that?"

Kouga answered his question with a question. "You know Sora and I aren't really related, right?"

A few days prior, Sora had the opportunity to meet this mysterious Inuyasha, so the threesome went to eat ice cream sundaes in As Inuyasha got to know Sora a bit more, he realized that she was a great person to be around. He really envied her and Kouga's sibling relationship.

So the news came as a surprise to him. They certainly didn't seem less than that to him. "No. You two aren't brother and sister?"

Kouga glanced at Inuyasha and averted his eyes back towards the road. "Well, biologically no, but legally we are. Sora's father adopted me when I was ten." Inuyasha was dumbfounded by the information he just learned.

"You must have had a rough life," Inuyasha looked at Kouga's face and noticed the brief look of anguish on it. Kouga just nodded, then his features softened.

"I'm surprised I made it this far in life. I would have never thought I'd go to college."

"What made you change your mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to be a history teacher," he answered.

"At least you know what you want," Inuyasha said. They come to a red light. Kouga puts his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turns to Kouga, surprised by this gesture.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. Just go with your heart."

Inuyasha just nodded, blushing ever so slightly. Kouga returns his hand to the steering wheel. The light turns green and they continue driving. 'He's cute when he blushes' Kouga thought as he smiles to himself. There is a short pause before Inuyasha speaks.

"I can't believe Sora is dating my brother." Kouga found out last week that Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's older brother when Kouga and Inuyasha were at her condo studying, even though not much studying was done. Sesshoumaru was picking her up for their date, and Sora wanted help picking out what to wear. It was a weird coincidence. He couldn't believe it either, and neither did Sora. It just gave her more motivation to hook-up her older brother with Sesshoumaru's younger brother.

"Why is it hard to believe?" he asked, getting back to Inuyasha's statement.

"He can be a bit...frigid at times."

"Sora seems to like him a lot. I don't think I've seen her this happy...besides the times Dad takes her shopping."

Inuyasha chuckles. "I guess there's hope for him after all."

They arrive at Kouga's apartment unscathed, and Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

"Your whole apartment is cleaner than my one room!" Inuyasha said, looking around. Kouga couldn't help but think everyone sees him as the total opposite of a cleanly person.

"I try to keep it as clean as possible."

"Then you should clean my apartment." Kouga smirks at his remark.

"I could, but if it's as bad as you say then you'll have to pay me."

"Seems fair. Where should I leave my stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga simply waves his hand lazily. "Anywhere is fine. Let me check my messages and then we'll go, okay?" Inuyasha nods in agreement.

As Kouga heads to his room, Inuyasha puts his books beside the couch and sits down as a yawn escapes his mouth. "I need to get more sleep." He closes his eyes for a small rest, but doesn't hear Kouga come in minutes later. He seems to have changed his clothing while he was simply checking phone messages.

"It looks like I'm not popular today. Ready to g-" Kouga's sentence was cut off as he looks down at a sleeping Inuyasha. 'I didn't know he was that tired. We can go to the mall some other time,' Kouga thought to himself. He heads towards a closet and pulls out a blanket and returns to the living room. He sets the blanket on the arm of the couch in order to adjust Inuyasha's feet an ottoman, then proceeds to cover him with the blanket. He continues to observe the sleeping face of his infatuation. 'He sleeps like a rock…' Kouga gently strokes Inuyasha's face, causing him to stir slightly. Kouga gave a small smile and walked over to his recliner, leaned back and watched tv.


	7. That DreamLet Alone That Kiss

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was surrounded by darkness. Everything felt numb and cold. A red figure appeared in front of him. "You're a disgace..." Inuyasha recognized the voice. "Father…" he said in a whisper. The figure walks away and another figure appears on Inuyasha's left. It's his mother, on her knees, with her face buried in her hands, crying. He tries to reach out for her, but disappears into the shadows. "Come back!" Even though he felt numb he could feel tears cascade down his face. After these scenes, a bright flash of light broke through the darkness, and a familiar shaped figure appeared in front of him. This figure reached a hand towards him. The figure spoke to him, his voice was very gentle and trusting. Inuyasha took the figure's hand and numbness went away...

"Inuyasha, wake up! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wakes up to see the concerned look on Kouga's face. He blinks his eyes for a couple of times. Kouga wipes away the tears that were on Inuyasha's face.

"Did you have been a bad dream?" Kouga helps Inuyasha sit up on the couch. Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face. Kouga begins to rub small circles with his left hand on Inuyasha's back. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Still no answer. "Please, tell me what's wrong, Inuyasha. I'm sure I can help in some wa-"

"I'm…I'm fine…" Inuyasha knew his answer was awful, and so did Kouga. An arm went around Inuyasha, but not another word was spoken. It was a comfortable silence, and Kouga's support spoke volumes.

"Kouga?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Kouga looks into Inuyasha's eyes, but Inuyasha looks to the side to avoid his glance.

"Remember, when you said I should go with my heart?" Inuyasha looks up and comes to the realization that Kouga's eyes are a really nice hue. Kouga nodded softly at the question, but still not seeing where this conversation was heading. "My heart...is telling me this..." he leans forward and captures Kouga's lips in a chaste kiss. Kouga is bewildered by this, and as he begins to respond, Inuyasha pulls back. Kouga is still in shock as he takes a shaky hand to touch where he was just kissed. Inuyasha stands up and Kouga slowly gets up also. "Kouga, I wanted to let you know how I felt...how I feel...even if I've only known you for less than a month. I'll...understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

As Inuyasha turned to head for the door, he felt Kouga grab his wrist causing him to turn around. There's a look in Kouga's eyes that Inuyasha couldn't decipher. "You're right...I don't want to be your friend..." Kouga pulls Inuyasha to him and returns the kiss, with more passion than the first. Kouga nips gently at Inuyasha's bottom lip, taking the granted permission to invade his mouth. Kouga explores every crevice of Inuyasha's mouth, wanting to savor this moment, his flavor, as if he would wake up from a teasing dream. Kouga slowly pulls back but just enough for their breaths to mingle, as they catch their breath. "I want to be so much more." Kouga states.

A smile comes over Inuyasha as he rests his head on Kouga's shoulders. It seemed like eternity standing there, holding each other, until Kouga broke the ice. "What about Kagome?"

"...I broke up with her"

"...for me?"

"No, for us...for me."

"Anything to do with your dream?" Inuyasha flinched. Kouga rubs his back reassuringly. "If you're not ready to tell me about it, it's ok."

"Thanks…" A few seconds of silence pass before Kouga speaks.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do, but...I'll never hear the end of it from Sora!" They both burst into laughter, but Inuyasha begins to realize something and stops suddenly.

"You mean Sora knows?!"

"I told her the first day of school...does Sesshoumaru know?"

"No one does." Kouga gives Inuyasha a light kiss on the forehead.

"You'll get the courage. I can be there with you if you want."

As much as Inuyasha would want that, he shakes his head. "I think I need to do this on my own..." They embraced tightly before Inuyasha loosened his grip. "I should get going..."

"Why so soon?"

"I got some things to take care of."

So much for their weekend plans. Not as if they had much to go on, but still. "Well if you're leaving, I want to make it official..." Kouga took both of Inuyasha's hands and looked into his eyes. "Will you go out with me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled softly, rolling his eyes. "Of course, you sap." They seal their new relationship with a short kiss.

"I'll call you later." Inuyasha nods his head, grabs his stuff and Kouga walks him towards the door. Kouga gives Inuyasha one last kiss goodbye for the evening.


	8. Confessions Part 2

Chapter 8

Sora and Sesshoumaru were watching a movie at her apartment when Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. He takes it out and notices it's his mother. He excuses himself while Sora paused the movie for him.

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru dear, it's me. I need you to do me a favor. It's very important."

"Of course, mother. Is there something wrong?" Sora glanced towards Sesshoumaru, noticing the concern in his voice.

"It's your brother. I need you to check up on him." Sesshoumaru was silent for a few seconds. "Sesshoumaru? Are you-"

"I don't want to deal with him mother." Sesshoumaru stated.

"He is your brother, and I'm very worried about him."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "If it will ease your mind, I will go."

"Thank you. I'll make your favorite dish when you visit again."

"I will be expecting that. I'll speak with you later." Sesshoumaru ends the call and sighs softly.

"Is everything alright?" Sora asked.

"My mother wants me to check up on Inuyasha."

'Oh boy…' She knew all about their rivalry. "What is so bad about that? He is your brother." Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He stood up and made his way to the door. Sora was behind him. "You can't keep up this feud, you know!" Sesshoumaru gives Sora a kiss before opening the door.

"I'll call before I return." Sora watches him as he rounds the corner for the elevator. She really couldn't ever comprehend such a thing as disliking her brother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha arrived home and got settled into some more comfortable clothing. He was planning to do his homework early so he could spend the weekend with his new boyfriend.

'Things are starting to look up for me' Inuyasha thought to himself as a small smile came across his face. ''I'll have to tell mother...and Sesshoumaru. He already hates me...just like...' His eyes began to dim at the thought. 'I can't tell him! He'll...it'll happen all over again...no, I don't want to go through that again.' His grip tightened around his pen, certain to leave indentations later. The doorbell rang suddenly, which makes Inyasha eye the door suspiciously. He wasn't expecting guests. He slowly got up from his seat at the dining room tableland went to the door, inspecting who was on the other side of it. 'So much for things looking up' Inuyasha thought as he yanked the door open.

"What do you want?"

If Sesshoumaru was bristled by the greeting, which he wasn't, it didn't show. "You have terrible manners. Mother sent me to check on you. She's worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm alive and well, so tell mom that she can stop worrying herself grey." Inuyasha went to shut the door in Sesshoumaru's face, but the other sibling prevented that from happening by pressing his palm onto the door. Sesshoumaru looked irritated for a few moments before trying to calm down.

"I need to know, Inuyasha. Why weren't you there? Why weren't you there for mother when she needed both her sons? Why weren't you at father's funeral?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Inuyasha looks away from Sesshoumaru before walking inside. The older sibling took this as a sign to shut the door behind himself and follow. Inuyasha leaned his back against a wall, crossing his arms.

"We had...a fight. Not an argument, a real fight...but he was the one doing the hitting." Sesshoumaru walks closer to Inuyasha with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm...I'm gay and father found out...and th-then..." His fingers dug into his arms as he pressed on. "Then he got mad and..." Sesshoumaru was still dumbstruck by Inuyasha's confession.

"That explains that small scar on your lip." Inuyasha put a finger to the corner of his mouth where his scar was before nodding.

"I never thought..he-he would be that angry. H-he never hit me before. I never knew he d-died." He looked to Sesshoumaru with guilty eyes that held back tears. "Not until I came back, I swear!"

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, leading them both to the living room. Inuyasha almost lost his footing at the quick strides. Damn long legs. Why couldn't he be tall, too?

"W-what are you going to do?"

His brother looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm going to finish what father started."

Inuyasha panicked. "No! Let go!" Inuyasha began struggling against Sesshoumaru's iron-like grip.

"Stop that!" Sesshoumaru struggled with his brother, who tried everything in his will to get away from him.

'He thinks I'm going to hurt him. What has father done?' Sesshoumaru thought, before pulling Inuyasha close to him and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "I'm not going to hurt you, Inuyasha. Calm down." Sesshoumaru began to stroke Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha stopped shaking and his breathing became steady.

Astonishment would be an understatement for how Inuyasha felt about this…situation. His brother never hugged him. It was usually the other way around when they were growing up. "…but…why…"

"What father did to you was unforgivable. He scarred you...you can't help who you are; he shouldn't of overreacted." Sesshoumaru thought to how he looked up to his father all this time.

"Please don't tell mom about what happened," Inuyasha pleaded. She didn't need her image of her husband marred.

"I won't, but you need to tell her about your other little secret."

Inuyasha nods. "I will…"

A silence settled between them, before Sesshoumaru spoke again. "So, manage to get together with Kouga yet?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as saucers at the same moment his face hued a bright red. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll let Sora know." Sesshoumaru walked toward the door. "If you need to talk, give me a call." He left a dumbstruck Inuyasha in his apartment.

"Life just got a whole lot more interesting.' Inuyasha thought.


	9. Threads of a Plot

Chapter 9

Kouga was sitting in his apartment doing his homework, even though he could barely concentrate due to his thoughts of Inuyasha. Kouga could feel a warmth start to emerge from between his legs the longer he lingered on these thoughts. 'If I don't stop thinking about him I'll need to take a cold shower.' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was and was surprised by his visitor on the other side. He opens it without further hesitation.

"What brings you here so late?"

A man with dark hair similar to Sora's, tall with a fit build and a kind face, smiled to Kouga. "I called your cellphone earlier and left a message. You did check your messages, right?" Celestine asked.

"Oh right! I forgot, sorry Didi*. Come in." Kouga closed the door behind him. "It slipped my mind. I had...company over earlier."

"Oh? Did Inuyasha come by?" Kouga felt his face heat up as his father steps inside.

"Uh, yeah he did. Actually, I need to talk to you about that." Celestine sat near the spot Kouga occupied earlier, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is something wrong, churak*?" his father asked.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that...well...you see I'm...um..." Of all the practice talks he had, this one was also not according to plan.

Celestine gave a sigh at his son's nervousness. "You and Inuyasha are an item now, correct?"

Kouga blinked "H-how-"

"I've known that you were attracted to men for a long time now, churak." When Kouga looked to him in confusion, his father merely shrugged. "Call it father's intuition."

"So...you're not embarrassed or disappointed?"

Celestine shook his head. "No son. I will always love you; nothing will change that. I'm happy for you, because you found someone who you can be happy with. And by the way, I approve of him."

Kouga chuckled. "You've been talking with Sora, haven't you?" She could keep a secret, but not within their family.

"We both know she's a blabber mouth." Both of them laughed at that, while elsewhere, Sora sneezed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three months have passed, and during this time there have been more double dates, less bickering from the two brothers, many sleepovers, and many tongue battles.

However, times of bliss couldn't overshadow the accidents that had occurred. One time as Sesshoumaru was traveling home from a board meeting in a limo, someone had opened fired on the back window of the vehicle. Luckily no one was seriously injured. Sesshoumaru walked away with just minor cuts from broken glass. Another time a gang of about ten people tried to attack Kouga and Sora as they headed to the store on night. Unfortunately, the thugs weren't a match for them.

Lately, Sesshoumaru has been having corporate problems. He had to work late in his office one night and read over a letter he received earlier. "This is ridiculous. What does he think he's doing? What is he trying to prove?" he thought aloud.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind his chair. "You see, Maru, he's not thinking. He's making a big mistake trying to take over your company" Sora said, nibbling on his left earlobe. She received a moan in response.

"I'm not going to get work done this way." Sora came around front and straddled his waist. "That's the point."

"Well, before we start our little 'session' take a look at this." He hands her the letter. She takes it and reads the first few lines.

"What's this?"

"A threatening letter, a very formal one at that, from Onigumo Naraku. I found it underneath my doorstep yesterday."

Sora began to point angry at the paper. "This is what we needed! We can have him arrested. You know he was responsible for what happened before. You could've died!"

"I doubt the police will act on something poetically worded. He will be dealt with personally." Grabs her waist gently to pull her into his lap, smiling softly. "Are you going to the movies with Kouga and Inuyasha tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am, yeah. I guess we'll have to postpone our 'session'" she said disappointedly.

"It seems so."

Sora got up from her comfy seat. "I'll give you a call later. Please don't work too late."

"I'll try not to." Sesshoumaru gave her one last lingering kiss before she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Kouga's apartment Inuyasha and Kouga we're having a tongue match on Kouga's bed. Kouga's lips leaving butterfly trails as he traveled to Inuyasha's neck. "We really...ugh...need to...mmm...get r-read-dy." Inuyasha managed to get out, as Kouga was nipping at Inuyasha's neck. One of his hands snaked under Inuyasha's pants and gently squeezed what they were in search of. "K-Kouga..." Kouga captured his lips in a passionate, quieting kiss.

He pulled back with a small smirk. "We still have some time. Besides, do you REALLY want me to stop?" Kouga asked, smirking even more. Inuyasha shook his head. "Didn't think so." As Kouga went back to attacking Inuyasha's neck, he felt Inuyasha stiffen. Inuyasha felt a wave of coldness wrap around him. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and he had a terrified look on his face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kouga began to stroke Inuyasha's cheek.

"I just have this...bad feeling." Inuyasha tried to get his heart to stop beating so quickly.

"What kind of bad feeling?"

"I dunno. I can't really describe it." Kouga gave Inuyasha a worried look.

"Whatever it is, I'll be here, and so will your family." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kouga's waist and pulled him close. Kouga ran his fingers through Inuyasha's silky black mane while the other is intertwined with Inuyasha's. As they laid there together, he felt himself calming down. Inuyasha looks up, giving Kouga a warm smile.

As Kouga returned the smile, his cellphone rang interrupting their moment. Kouga rolled his eyes and answered the bothersome device. "Hello?"

"I'm on my way over now." Sora said.

"We're fucking, go away."

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha said in the background.

Sora was unfazed by his comment. "You got five minutes to finish up then." She hung up.

"She's on her way over now. We got five minutes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Notes:

Didi: father

Churak: son


	10. One is Company, Three is Trouble

Chapter 10

WARNING: There will be swearing.

A bit of background info on Kouga and Sora: They speak another language, mainly made up by me.

[blah blah] means when Kouga and Sora are speaking in their native tongue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku sat at his desk in his condo, only lit by a small desk lamp. He was typing on his computer when the phone rings, autonomously picking it up and placing it between his shoulder and jaw.

"Naraku." he answers.

"Sir, we are ready to proceed with the plan. We just spotted Sora DeLosLobos entering the apartment building where her brother resides."

"Very well. Wait a bit and follow them. I suspect they'll eventually leave to go somewhere. Do not leave your post until you see them leave, Hantori."

"Yes sir."

Naraku hung up the phone. "If you won't hand over your company willingly, Nishida, I'll just have to convince you to do so." An evil grin crosses his pale face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does everyone have their things?" Kouga asked the group.

"Yep!" Sora answered. "Can't really forget anything. A girl needs her accessories and necessities."

"I bet." Kouga answered sarcastically. "Inuyasha, you have everything?"

"...Oh, uh, yeah. Seems so." he answered, still in a slight daze. It was obvious that his thoughts are elsewhere.

Kouga noticed that Inuyasha was still bothered about what happened earlier. "I think I left my cell phone in the bedroom. I'll be back, Chuma." Kouga gives her a look before nudging his head in Inuyasha's direction. Sora raised an eyebrow, wondering why he only addressed her when Inuyasha was there, too, before catching his gesture quickly and gave a curt nod. Kouga left the room, knowing his cellphone was simply in his pants pocket.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, wasn't in a complete daze, because all he could wonder was what the hell chuma meant.

Sora turns to Inuyasha with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

He only shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. "I just can't shake this feeling that something bad will happen. Maybe I'm just feeling sick."

"A feeling, huh?" Well, that was pretty vague, in her opinion.

In an attempt to try and change the topic, Inuyasha speaks again. "What's…chuma, mean?"

"Oh, it means sister in our native language." He blinks at her in surprise.

"A native language…is it hard to learn?"

Sora takes a moment to think over that question. "I'm not sure. No one really bothers to learn it."

At that moment, Kouga came back into the room, car keys in hand. "Shall we go?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They left the building. Follow them closely behind, but don't make your presence known, understood?"

"Gotcha."

Hantori looked back through his binoculars. "Naraku said he wanted only Sesshoumaru's brother to be captured. He also said he wanted to make a personal appearance."

"This must be serious." said one of the other goons. Usually Naraku doesn't get involved in their dirty work. Too much of a risk of being seen and leaving evidence.

"Naraku wants that company, and he's willing to go to any measures to get it. Let's move out." Hantori ordered, putting away his binoculars.

"What about the other two?" the other goon asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Hantori answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That movie sucked ass! I can't believe we had to sit through that shit!" Kouga was fumed.

"[Next time, we'll see my pick?!]" Sora said.

"Fine."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, confused by the change in language.

"Kouga just agreed to let me pick the movie next time." Sora answered with a grin. "I keep telling him that not every movie with explosions are destined to be good!"

"True." That reply simply earned Inuyasha a 'humph!' from Kouga. Inuyasha simply smiled at the reaction. "Well how about we get something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Kouga said. He clasped hands with Inuyasha and gave it a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha looked toward Kouga and gave him a small smile.

'Those two are a perfect match for each other…' Sora thought to herself as she looked on.

As they were walking down the street, Kouga felt a presence behind them. "Chuma…"he whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed too." she whispered back. "What's the plan?"

"Why are you two whispering?" Inuyasha asked, also whispering.

"There are about three people following behinds us. I noticed it for about two blocks back," Kouga answered. Inuyasha resisted the urge to look around, since that would only draw more suspicion.

"Listen, we're gonna split up. There's a temple nearby, with a chicken on the roof," Kouga stated. Inuyasha knew that temple well. It was known for their flock of hens, which liked to chase him around. Hopefully they were in their coop by now.

"Is that such a good idea?" Inuyasha was nervous about the plan of action. Not because of the chickens.

"Don't worry." Kouga gave Inuyasha a reassuring kiss. "You'll be fine."

Inuyasha, still intoxicated by the kiss, nodded his head. Kouga could probably get him to do just about anything with kisses like that.

"I love you." Kouga stated to Inuyasha. Kouga didn't notice the quizzical look as he turned to Sora on his other side. "Stay safe."

"Of course."

"On the count of three we run in different directions. One..."

Sora unlinked her arm from Kouga's, acting as if to go in her purse as not to cause suspicion to their stalkers.

"Two…"

Kouga unclasped his right hand and stuck it in his pocket, as if reaching for something.

When they all reached a street corner, Kouga gave the signal."THREE!"

All three of them went into a dash in opposite directions. Kouga went straight, Sora turned left, and Inuyasha went right.

"Damn! They noticed us! Don't worry about the other two, just go after Nishida's brother." Hantori ordered.

They all started running out of the car they were hiding in and towards the direction that Inuyasha ran.

"I'll try to cut him off. You two chase behind."

They executed the orders.

Hantori took out his cell and called Naraku. "Sir, we're about to corner the boy."

"Good. I'll be heading out. Give me your location when you catch him."

"Yes sir."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

`I think I lost them.' Sora thought, as she made it to the temple. 'I hope they're all right.'

Kouga was running, he noticed no one was behind him. 'Probably lost them.' Kouga thought. He had been running for about twenty minutes before he realized something and came to a halt. Most hunters would give some sort of clue that they were stalking their prey, if only to increase their fear, but nothing came up. "Shit! They're not behind me because they're chasing only one of us!" He took out his phone quickly and dialed Sora's number.

"Kouga where are you?!" She asked, recognizing his number.

"I'm not too far away from the temple. You and Inuyasha made it there?"

"I'm the only one here. Why what's wro-" Sora immediately knew what was going on.

"Kouga, double-back! They're after Inuyasha!"

Kouga clicked off his phone without any word and ran as fast as he could back to where they first split up.

'Please be okay...'


	11. Cornered and Tainted

Chapter 11

WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene, though it won't be very detailed. If you wish to skip over it, CTRL + F to this symbol: |^|^|^|^|

'I think I lost them.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned down an alley. He saw a figure at the end of it.

"What's the hurry?" the figure asked. Inuyasha stopped in front of the man and decided to try to turn back. Unfortunately, he was confronted by two more suspicious looking men who closed in on him.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted at the two goons.

"I don't think so. You see," Hantori stated, standing only a few feet away now. "Boss Naraku wants to convince your brother about a little business deal."

The two men behind Inuyasha grabbed each arm. Inuyasha struggle out of their grip. "Hold still!" One of the men punched Inuyasha square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing his knees to buckle.

Hantori pulled out his cell phone and called Naraku.

"Did you accomplish your task?"

"Yes, sir." Hantori began giving Naraku the street name of where they were.

"I'm close by. I'll be there very soon." Naraku hung up.

Hantori began walking towards Inuyasha, who had his hands tied behind his back and on his knees. He was listening to the entire conversation. Hantori kneeled down and grabbed Inuyasha's face between his index finger and thumb and forced him to look up.

"You're in luck. It's not everyday that Naraku makes a personal appearance."

"So Naraku decided to come out of his snake pit?"

Hantori backhanded Inuyasha. "You won't be so cocky later."

Not too long after this, Naraku enters the alley, seeing his bait there. Once he's close enough, Naraku gently strokes Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha sharply turns his face away from the touch.

"I bet you're a screamer."

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha and roughly placed him in a corner. "Do you know why you're here?" Inuyasha just glared at him. "Well it seems that you're brother has chosen to be stubborn and not hand over your father's company to me. So now you must act as a leverage."

"You couldn't handle father's company anyways! You're a cut below the rest, you slimy son-of-a-bit-" Naraku slapped Inuyasha hard enough to draw blood.

"That's quite enough. I think it's time I had my fun." He gave a sinister grin, as he pressed himself against his captive audience.

'He's not...' Panic began to rampage through Inuyasha's body. He felt Naraku grind his hips against him. He felt sickened by this action, but his body was reacting against him. Naraku began to feel Inuyasha's manhood through his jeans.

"Seems like someone is excited." Naraku began massaging Inuyasha between his legs. Inuyasha let out a half moan and half whimper at Naraku's ministrations, wanting someone, anyone, to find him. Naraku snaps his fingers and Hantori hands him a boxcutter. "You may leave." They were promptly left alone, and Inuyasha struggles to get out of the hold the other had on him. With another swift punch to his stomach, Inuyasha was firmly held in place while Naraku sliced his jeans so that it lay in shreds. He did the same to his boxers. Only his shirt and jacket remained.

'Kouga...' Only his thought of the other managed to numb some of the pain the boycotter brought to his skin. Suddenly Inuyasha felt pain flow through his lower body and he screamed into the night at the rough treatment.

'I never wanted it to be this way...'

Naraku leaned down and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "I knew you were a screamer," Naraku said, licking his earlobe in the process.

He wouldn't give Naraku the pleasure of seeing any tears while Naraku was pounding into him.

'I wanted Kouga…to be the first...'

Inuyasha felt Naraku climax inside of him, but Inuyasha still had not. It felt almost as if worms were crawling all over his insides, and he couldn't resist a shiver is disgust as he turned his face away.

"You were so excited earlier, what happened?" Naraku purred in his ear, pulling out completely from Inuyasha, only to slam back into Inuyasha with much more fervor. He grabbed Inuyasha's manhood and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Darkness began to cloud his vision, and all he could think about was if he could ever look to Kouga the same, and vice versa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga heard a scream, and recognized it as Inuyasha's. He doubled his effort, along with Sora, and ran towards the scream. He turned down one alley after another, calling out his name like a madman in his search, and down one last alley he saw a figure not too far away, lying motionless on the floor. He probably would have overlooked the lump if it hadn't moved a bit. Kouga moved closer and recognized that familiar hue of silver hair. Horror came over his face.

"INUYASHA!"


	12. Clean Up

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or q-tips. But I wish I did own q-tips...

Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and checked his pulse.

"Thank goodness he's alive!" Kouga scanned over Inuyasha, and realized that he was missing his pants and underwear. He looked around and found his clothing in shreds. He took off his jacket and covered Inuyasha with it.

"There's so much blood…" He picked up Inuyasha into his arms and Inuyasha let out a painful whimper. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm here." Whether or not Inuyasha heard, he began to relax a little in his arms. Kouga began examining Inuyasha's face.

'We shouldn't have split up…'

Sora came in behind him and wondered what was going on. She had such a horrible feeling in her gut. "What...w- what happened to him!?"

Kouga didn't answer. "Go get the car."

"Kouga..." Sora swallowed her worry and nodded, running as fast as she could to her car, parked not too far away. Inuyasha was heavy in his arms, but he stood where he was. He didn't need anyone finding them, especially the press. He was aware of how famous Inuyasha's family was. Sora's white SUV pulls up to the alley and Kouga quickly makes his way over. Sora must have moved the seats back, as there is more room than before for him to slip in with the other in his arms. Sora reached over and closed the door before driving off. "Where to?"

"My place." He held onto Inuyasha, remaining silent on the matter at hand, which Sora took as a sign to not ask just yet. She can tell by the blood alone that nothing good occurred. Once they arrived, and luckily, his place has underground parking. Sora dug into Kouga's pants pocket for his house keys before opening all the doors. The last door is to his apartment, which Sora promptly closes and locks. Kouga goes straight for his bedroom. "Get my first aid kits. One under the kitchen sink, and the other in the bathroom. I need some towels, two bowls of warm water, and a mortar and pestle."

He bent down onto his hands and knees and placed Inuyasha gently his bed, not bothering to make sure Sora was getting his needed supplies. Inuyasha's face contorted in pain. He began trying to move but brought more pain as he let out a dry groan.

"Kou..ga..help...me.."

"Inuyasha..." he whispered, brushing back his bangs giving him a small, faint kiss on his forehead. He heard Sora come with the supplies. She came inside and placed them on the bed carefully. Kouga turned towards Sora with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you. Now leave. I'll call for you when I'm done."

Sora gave a perplexed look. "But, Chamu*..."

Kouga turned his head away from his sister. "No! I will take care of this." He brought his voice back down to almost a whisper. "I'll tell you what happened later." Kouga looked back to her, wishing her to just do as he said for now.

Sora gave one last glance to Inuyasha and left the room. 'Please be okay, Inuyasha…' she thought while closing the door behind gently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga started wiping the caked on blood from Inuyasha's face gently. He then removed the remains of Inuyasha's clothing, which caused him to stir. Kouga immersed the cloth into the lukewarm water that was mixed with different healing herbs, wrung out the excess water, and began wiping off the mixture of blood and semen that covered Inuyasha's upper torso. As Kouga was cleaning Inuyasha's toned stomach, he noticed a purple bruise just below his ribcage. He looked closer to see if there were any ribs out of place beneath the skin and saw none before prodding softly with his fingers.

'There doesn't seem to be any broken bones. Must be a bruise.' He continued to clean up Inuyasha until he reached his navel. 'I'm going to have to clean his other injuries' he thought. Kouga gave a worried glance at Inuyasha's sleeping form, whose face was scrunched up. 'Hopefully he will still be sleep when I'm finished.' Kouga re-immersed the cloth into the other bowl of herbal water that wasn't used yet. He repeated the process of cleaning Inuyasha, gently wiping the evidence of Inuyasha's assault off of his pubic hair.

"NO!" Inuyasha bolt up from his sleep, eyes holding terror. He tried backing up to the top of the bed, but he winced at the pain in his body.

"Inuyasha, calm down! I need to get you cleaned up." Kouga helped Inuyasha lay back onto the bed. Inuyasha looked into Kouga's eyes, while the other gave him a small, reassuring smile. "You're safe." Inuyasha diverted his eyes towards a seemingly interesting spot on the bed.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

Kouga was barely able to hear his question. "My place." He notice that Inuyasha was avoiding his gaze, but didn't want to rush him, or make him feel cornered.

"Please...tell me it was just a dream?"

Kouga couldn't bear to answer Inuyasha's question. He sat behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss onto the back of his head. After a few minutes, Kouga broke the silence when he felt Inuyasha had calmed down.

"I have...I have to clean your other wounds." he put an emphasis on the word 'other' as to let Inuyasha know what he was insinuating. He felt the body he embraced stiffen. He continued on with a shaky voice. "If I don't they may become infected later." Inuyasha still doesn't respond, which is not surprising.

Inuyasha felt Kouga place his chin on the top of his head.

"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked in an unsure, low voice.

Inuyasha glanced up into Kouga's face. " I..."

Kouga caressed Inuyasha's cheek. "What is it? You can tell me."

The tears Inuyasha was trying to hold back fought their way out, but he turned his head away from the other. He just couldn't show his pain like that.

"I dont' want to be hurt. I don't want to...go back to when..."

"It's okay. I understand. I'll try not to hurt you. Lie back down. I'm almost done with the front."

Inuyasha hesitantly did as he was told. Kouga took the cloth and began to wipe down Inuyasha's inner thighs. Inuyasha never took his eyes off the ceiling. He didn't want to see the bad shape he was in. Kouga asked Inuyasha to spread his legs a bit, glad that he complied.

Kouga finished wiping off his thighs, but had to clean off Inuyasha's manhood since it too was covered with semen and blood.

"Inuyasha...I've gotta..." Inuyasha gave Kouga a slight nod, gesturing that he knew what Kouga's unfinished question was. Kouga began to gently wipe off the remains of the mixture, but felt Inuyasha harden at this sensation. He heard small, almost inaudible sobs coming from his boyfriend, and made sure to let the other know he was almost done in a reassuring voice.

"I'm done on this side. But...I need you to turn over on your stomach…"

Inuyasha gave Kouga a frightened look, but knew it had to be done. He slowly turned over while Kouga immersed another unused cloth into the bowl. After wringing it out, he bent down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Kouga kissed his boyfriend's cheek and sat up to continue his task.

'If I start with the serious injury first and clean him off last, he won't be so tense.' Kouga parted Inuyasha's backside and began to, ever so gently, wipe off the severely caked on mixture. He could hear Inuyasha hiss at his touch. 'There's so much blood. It's worse than the front.' he thought.

After a minute or two, he re-wet the cloth and began to process over. He felt Inuyasha tense up when he started again. "I know it hurts, but you must relax or it will hurt more." Inuyasha nodded, and tried to relax as much as he could, even if all he could think was how humiliating this all was.

Kouga noticed at least two tears around Inuyasha's entrance. 'It's a good thing I already prepared an ointment to treat scars. They should heal within a few days.' Kouga then realized something. 'I'll have to apply some to the inside as well.' Sighing, he grabbed the small bowl with the prepared ointment and realized Sora places some q-tips with the medical supplies. 'So thoughtful.'

"Inuyasha, I need to put this ointment on your tears that are outside...and inside. It has menthol in it, which will help with the pain, so don't be surprised at the tingling you may feel." Inuyasha just gave a single nod and closed his eyes, preparing for the intrusion.

Kouga dipped to q-tip into the liquid paste and inserted the slim object into Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha winces slightly, but remembered to relax. Kouga rotated the tip, making sure to cover the inside as much as he can. He took out the q-tip, used the clean side to dip into the ointment, and began to cover the tears on the outside.

As Kouga place the ointment and q-tip onto the tray of supplies, he heard Inuyasha give a frustrated noise.

"It...burns." He squirmed a bit, not feeling all that comfortable with the affects of the ointment.

"It won't soon. I'm almost done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's taking him so long?" Sora was waiting outside the door, waiting for her brother to tell her what was going on. At hearing the doorknob turn and seeing Kouga's tired face, she briskly walked up to her brother.

"How is he?"

He gave her an encouraging smile. "He'll be fine."

With a nod, Sora continues on."What happened to him?"

His smile dropped and sorrow covered his features. Kouga looks to the side solemly.

"He was raped."


	13. Questions Answered

Chapter 13

With a quick intake of breath, Sora's eyes went wide with fear.

"Wh-what? No..." Sora covered her mouth, mostly to keep herself quiet, and not to vomit at the thought of someone doing that to him.

"He's...he's going to be fine. I took care of his injuries and-"

"Who did this to him?" Sora asked, cutting him off with her voice dripping with ice.

Kouga doesn't answer her question. "Have you called Sesshoumaru?"

Sora faces Kouga angrily. "Don't changed the subject!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed to her, pulling her away from the door. "I won't tell you. You'll do something you'll regret. You made a promise to yourself and to her." Sora balled up her fists before resolving herself to crossing her arms and looking to the side, knowing that Kouga was right. "He needs us to be strong for him, he needs all the strength he can get right now." Kouga pauses for a moment. "Did you call Sesshoumaru?"

Sora nods her head.

"Did you tell him what happened?"

Sora shakes her head. "Didn't know what to tell him." Kouga gently places a hand onto her shoulder.

"Do you want to see Inuyasha now?"

"Yes."

Hands linked, they both step inside the room and find Inuyasha sleeping, or so it seems. Sora sits next to Inuyasha and gently squeezes his hand. Inuyasha half opens his eyes and sees her face. A weak smile spreads across his lips.

"Hey…"

"Hey, yourself." Sora smiles softly. "I just…came to see you for a bit. I know you need to rest…"

Inuyasha squeezes her hand in appreciation. "I'm glad you came."

The doorbell rings, and Kouga leaves to answer it, but not without going into his closet and digging out a bat. Armed and ready, he crept his way to the door, as if it would jump out at him at any given moment, before looking through the peephole. Sesshoumaru is on the other side, so he opens the door for him, bat in hand. Upon finding Kouga with the weapon, he raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain inside." Kouga steps to the side to let Sesshoumaru in, promptly closing the door behind him and locking it once again.

"Sora called me and said something happened to Inuyasha, but couldn't tell me what it was."

Kouga sighed and lead him to the living room. "Right now, I'm trying to get him to rest, so let me get Sora and I'll tell you what I know-"

"No."

That made Kouga pause in his tracks as he attempted to retreat to the bedroom. "I want to see him. Now." The stare-down Sesshoumaru was giving Kouga at the moment could have froze his blood in his veins. Kouga nods and gestures for him to follow. Within the room, Sora was chatting with Inuyasha, who looked to be in a better mood than earlier. Her talk of making the most fantastic breakfast ever and describing in full detail of all the things she would make could do that. Once Inuyasha saw his brother enter the room behind his boyfriend, the smile faded and one would even say he shrank beneath the covers.

"He wanted to see you." Sesshoumaru strides over to Inuyasha, sitting on the other side of the bed. He sees the bandages, the weariness, the reddened mark on his face.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's face was hidden partially due to his hair. The not knowing was eating away at the older sibling, but he knew patience.

"N-Naraku...he...h-he..." Inuyasha balled the sheets up in his grip with gritting his teeth in frustration. Frustration at what happened to him, and being too afraid to talk about it. Sora and Kouga switched spots, so that Kouga now sat where his sister did.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

'What can't he tell me?' Sesshoumaru knew he and Inuyasha had to work on mending their severed relationship, but he was truly worried. Inuyasha looked to his brother in solemnity.

"He…I couldn't move…and he cut away my clothes…" Inuyasha swallowed hard, feeling the urge to vomit. Sesshoumaru understood, thankfully, and tried his best not to look to his brother in pity. It was the last thing he needed.

"No…that bastard..." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. "How...could he..." Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't lose his temper. He needed to focus his mind on his little brother, who was violated by his worst enemy. "Stooping so low…"

"You can't tell mother…" Inuyasha looked to his brother pleadingly.

"I won't. She's already worried about us with this corporate takeover happening. She doesn't need anymore worrying to do." Sesshumaru answered. "You should get some rest. You need your strength." Inuyasha just nodded looking away from Sesshoumaru. "I will tell mother and your teachers that you aren't feeling well. Maybe we should take you to the doctor to be examined."

"That won't be necessary." Kouga stated.

"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Kouga is a healer in our tribe. He's the best there is." Sora answered. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked to each other in confusion. Tribe?

"I treated his wounds with a solution that will heal his injuries within a few days, with proper rest of course." Kouga added.

"I see…I think. You'll have to explain a bit better, later." Sesshoumaru stood, offering his hand for Sora to take, which she did so happily. She gives Inuyasha a small smile before exiting with Sesshoumaru. Kouga entwined his hand with Inuyasha's, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sesshoumaru's right, you need rest."

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave, right?" Inuyasha asked, holding onto Kouga's hands tightly.

"Of course not." Kouga answered, kissing the tip of his nose, making Inuyasha scrunch it up. "I'm gonna see if Sora and Sesshoumaru are staying the night or not, then I'll be back." Seeing Inuyasha nod, Kouga stood up and went to do as he said he would. Indeed, they were staying over, so he got blankets and readied the sleeper couch for them. Once he knew they were settled, He returned to Inuyasha, seeing that he could barely keep his eyes open. Kouga took off his outer clothes and found a pair of pajamas to wear before he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed with his boyfriend. Inuyasha felt movement on the bed and found Kouga there, moving closer and wrapped his arms around Kouga. He listened to the sound of his heartbeat and soon fell asleep. Kouga wasn't too far behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm going to kill Naraku." Sora stated in an icy tone that could have rivaled Sesshoumaru's.

"He has gone too far with this. Inuyasha had nothing to do with this. He didn't deserve to be..." Sesshoumaru tightened his jaw as he sat on the pullout bed.

"Maru..." Sora hadn't seen her boyfriend this upset before. She was glad that their rivalry ended a while ago.

"He started this war, but I will end it." Sesshoumaru looks to Sora with resolve in his eyes. "You're going to help me."

Sora nodded her head. 'I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But I've gotta do this. I know I'm breaking a promise, but there's no choice.' she thought to herself.


	14. Within Family

THERE WILL BE INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 14

Despite the wonderful breakfast Sora cooked for them all, it was pretty quiet as they all sat in Kouga's room. The only person who seemed to be in good spirits was Inuyasha, as he stuffed his fateful of French toast, bacon, fresh fruit, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Kouga looked to his sister, who looked deep in thought. He knew that face…

"Sora, what are you thinking about?" Kouga asked, breaking the silence.

Sora snapped out of her reverie and turned toward the voice. "Nothing." Kouga knew Sora kept little from him, so her answer angers him. He points his fork at her, a piece of bacon still stuck on it.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know your planning something that will lead to someone getting hurt and/or killed!" Kouga's outburst shocked Inuyasha, and made Sesshoumaru wonder if Kouga even noticed the bacon on his fork. Meanwhile, Sora clenched her jaw tightly at his accurate accusation.

"Do you care to let the rest of us in on your conversation?" Sesshoumaru's soothing voice broke through the tension.

"I'm going to take down Naraku, with Sesshoumaru's help." Sora answered.

"Dammit, Sora! Are you willing to turn your back on a promise you made to Elizabeth?!"

"Kouga, eat your bacon, then explain who Elizabeth is, and what promise you are talking about." Sesshoumaru really couldn't take the bacon being misused in their argument.

Sora sighed. She knew she would have to explain their background sooner or later. "I guess we should start from the beginning. Kouga, myself, and our best friend Elizabeth were in a gang in junior high school. Even though there were only three of us, no one was much of a match for us. We all came from the same tribe in North Dakota and had been well trained in hunting and fighting with weapons."

"One day, some of the other gangs from other rival schools tried to take us down," Kouga continued, grief clearly heard in his voice, "After we got out of class, we noticed a huge crowd of at least thirty kids walk towards us. We ran until we got into the woods, which was our place of expertise. We thought..." Kouga took in a ragged breath before continuing, "we thought we could have the advantage. But Elizabeth...she tripped over some vines and got stuck. They closed in... around her...a-and they beat her to death." Sora held his hand tightly, continuing where he stopped.

"From that point, we went berserk. Since we knew the forest so well, we hid some spare weapons in the tree bark. I know I had two swords in my hands and Kouga had a sickle." Sora's voice was filled with pure rage. Her balled fists looked too tight for comfort. "But after cutting off someone's head, everything else was a blur..."

"They did not pay enough for what did to her." Kouga's voice seethed with unhindered rage as well.

"After we finished, we took Elizabeths body and buried it near her favorite river. We said a few prayers and went home. It was at least ten at night. We must have been there for at least seven hours. No one saw us returning home covered in blood that wasn't our own. Our house was located next to the forest. I've never seen our father so...scared. Seeing your child covered in blood from head to toe, and carrying weapons." Sora explained.

Kouga chuckled, but it was the kind of chuckle that sent shivers down anyone's spine, especially Inuyasha's. "I was surprised he didn't spazz out."

"We told our father what happened. Our father made us swear never to take another life as long as we lived. We took him to her gravesite, still covered in blood. He performed a cleansing ceremony for us." Sora and Kouga both lifted their hands to reveal a diagonal scar on their palms. "The other bodies were transported back to their homes, and everything was filed as a gang rivalry. No one could prove that we did it."

Kouga continued this time. "We made a blood oath to never take another life again." He turned towards Sora with hurt and anger in his eyes. "Did you forget about that already? Please tell me you're not thinking about killing Naraku? Your soul will be tainted and damned for all eternity. You'll never enter paradise."

"He deserves to be punished for what he has done!"

"Then let the authorities handle it!" Kouga retorted. Sora took back her hand from his in anger.

"So that bastard can buy his way out?! You must be joki-"

"This is sounds too dangerous. I don't want either of you doing this." Inuyasha looked at Sora and Sesshoumaru with concern.

"No one will be harmed, however, I really can't promise that. The plan is to get Naraku to confess to what he has done. Sora will just sneak in and bug his office while I have a meeting with Naraku." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Sesshoumaru seems to be the only one thinking with his head right now." Kouga said while looking at Sora.

"What are you insinuating?!" Sora yelled.

"That you are too quick to draw your weapon to solve your problems!" Kouga's voice met the pitch of Sora's.

"I wasn't the only one in that fucking forest Kouga! You were covered in as much blood as me! How dare you!?"

"You little bi-"

"ENOUGH!" All three turned to the sound of the anguished outburst. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting in his place. "Enough. No more fighting. Please." Inuyasha's voice was just above a whisper. "I don't need anyone avenging my chastity or some bullshit like that."

Silence and guilt floated through the air. Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence. "This bickering will get us no where. We need to focus on the task ahead."

Kouga and Sora glanced at each other and gave a slight nod. "You're right. I'm sorry Kouga."

"I'm sorry, too, Sora…"

"Now that everyone is sorry, can we get back to breakfast?" Because really, it was getting cold! Even Sesshoumaru agreed with the idea by grabbing a bit more fruit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hantori, send my son into my office." Naraku spoke into the intercom on the telephone.

"Yes, sir." About five minutes later, a teen with red eyes similar to his father's and straight long, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck came into his office. He was wearing a black blazer with a red shirt that matched his eyes underneath the blazer and black pants and black dress shoes. He stopped in front of his father's desk and hid his eyes underneath his bangs.

"Yes, father?"

"Shishio, have you completed your school work?"

"Yes, I have, father." Naraku slowly stood from his seat and slowly walked over to his son. He saw his son flinch as he stood. 'At least the boy knows to fear me.' Naraku stood in front of his son and put a cold dry finger under his son's chin and slowly lifted his head.

"Why are you avoiding my gaze, Shishio?" Shishio did not answer. "You should answer your elders when spoken to. Maybe you need a lesson in behaviour, hmm?" Fear shone through the scarlet red depths of Shishio's eyes.

"P-please...don't..."

"Now you have found your voice? You're going to wish you hadn't." Naraku grabbed his son's face and slipped a wet appendage into his unsuspecting mouth. Shishio could feel the said appendage snake around the roof of his mouth. Naraku pulled back and noticed wet trails down his son's cheeks and on his fingers.

"Strip. Now." Shishio gave his father an icy stare before complying. 'If I try to struggle, he'll just call in those goons of his and get his way anyway...'

_["Fuck you!" Shishio just had a bad day in school and now he had to deal with his father. "I'm not your personal fucktoy!"_

_"Oh really." Naraku snapped his fingers and two goons grabbed his arms and dealt painful blows to his body. They tore off his clothing and left Shishio on the ground barely conscious and naked. Shishio was spitting up crimson liquid on the carpet. Naraku, already out of his clothing, stalked over to his son's bloody and shaking body. He kicked him onto his stomach and brought up Shishio's hips so his member was sitting at his entrance._

_Naraku leaned over and whispered into his son's ear, "The carpet cleaning bill will come out of your allowance." Naraku drove his stiff member into the unprepared ring of muscle. Shishio let out a blood-curdling scream._

_"Don't you ever deny me again."]_

As he finished removing his clothing, Naraku stepped closer and grabbed his son's wrists and brought them up to the buttons of his shirt. "Now undress me." With shaky hands, Shishio undid the first button. Naraku leaned forward and nibbled on one of Shishio's earlobes. Fighting back tears, Shishio finally finished and removed the shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

After removing his clothing, Shishio was lead to the couch and pushed down while his father straddles his legs.

Shishio could only think of one thing.

'Please, just get it over with...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga helped Inuyasha to the bed after the emotional events of that night tired not only himself but everyone else that night.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you keep me company when I go back home? I mean, if you have the time…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off and looked off to the side. All Kouga could think was how cute it was of Inuyasha playing it cool.

"I think I can make some time." Kouga sat next to Inuyasha and turned his head towards him. "Do you want to head back to your apartment tomorrow?"

"Actually I want to head over there early, like 5 am. We can go back to sleep after that."

With just the look of disdain, Kouga's next statement could be predicted. "I still think that time shouldn't exist."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's not that bad." The smile was returned, though much warmer than the previous.

"I missed your smile, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed at this comment. Kouga took his left index finger and traced along Inuyasha's pink hue. "And your blush." Kouga leaned in and gave a short but lingering kiss to Inuyasha. Eyes fluttered shut for the briefest moment before their kiss ended.

"You're still a sap."

The next day, much later in the day, Inuyasha was busy studying for exams in his apartment with Kouga and Kagome. Inuyasha finally told Kagome the truth to why he broke up with her. Inuyasha kept tapping his pencil on his book, apparently nervous about something.

"Kagome, are you sure you're not angry?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "There's nothing to be angry about. You didn't cheat on me and you told me the truth. I'm lucky considering other girls who go through worse." Kagome gathered up her belongings while Inuyasha and Kouga gave a perplexed look.

"Where are you heading off to?" Kouga asked.

"I told my mom I would help her with dinner. Good luck on your exams!" Kagome walked towards the door, slipped on her shoes and left.

"Well, do you want to eat dinner?" Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"No, not really. Not too hungry."

"I'm going to head to the shower. Coming?" Kouga stood up from the kitchen table, but noticed that Inuyasha didn't move, nor answer. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well...you see..."

"Listen, I've already seen you without clothes before...thoroughly mind you." He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Besides, it's only fair that you get to see me..." Kouga gave a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "...in my best." Kouga kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha was left dumbfound as Kouga made his way to the bathroom. "W-what just happened?" He followed Kouga into the bathroom and noticed Kouga had already left a trail of clothing. Inuyasha was left standing in the doorway, suddenly not very ashamed of looking. Kouga noticed his boyfriend was getting a free peep show and decided to invite him in. He pulled Inuyasha inside and gently closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Inuyasha." Kouga adjusted the water, giving Inuyasha time to undress, if he so felt like it, and a full view of his toned backside. Kouga turned on the shower and untied the material that was holding his ponytail. It cascaded down his back like a black waterfall. He noticed the amazement in his boyfriend's face.

"What?"

"I never knew your hair was so long. It's almost up to your thighs!" Inuyasha knew it took years to get hair that length, and his own was just past his shoulder blades. Not for long, though. He always disliked having it too long.

"Well, in our family and tribe it's considered bad luck to drastically cut one's hair. We believe hair is linked to our life span, and by cutting it a lot will greatly shorten a person's life span. I just get it trimmed once in a while." Kouga offered an outstretched hand and Inuyasha accepted, seemingly having decided to join the other. They stepped into the shower and closed the shower door.

Inuyasha watched as Kouga's hair was matted down to his forehead and his hair became like an extra skin, thinking of how perfect the other looked.

Kouga entwined his hand with Inuyasha's, admiring the form before him. His body was well toned and his shoulders were broad and begging to be nipped at. He already knew every crevice on his body and didn't need to be reminded of such perfection. He pulled Inuyasha into a heated passionate kiss and cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck pulled him as close as humanly possible. Kouga began leaving trails around Inuyasha's shoulders and received a moan in response. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a few fingers dip down into the chasm of his cheeks, not the ones on his face, and pulled back.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha looked to the other with uncertainty, while Kouga gave him a patient smile.

"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?"

It was the second time he was asked that question from the same person in less than forty-eight hours. The look of uncertainty changed to its opposite.

"...with my life."

Kouga nods and close the gap, allowing that finger to continue its previous trail, with Inuyasha holding onto his sides. Perhaps a bit tightly than he would like, but Kouga didn't say anything against it. Kouga felt around for a few minutes then pulled back and gave Inuyasha a smile. "Everything seems to be fine."

"Huh?!"

Kouga chuckled. "I wanted to make sure your wounds were healing, and they are. I wouldn't...do anything you weren't ready for." Kouga caressed his boyfriend's face, flushed from either the steam or the previous exploration. Inuyasha covered the gentle hand with his own and gave Kouga a genuine smile. He stepped forward and placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kouga wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's waist while the other stroked his hair. Inuyasha embraced Kouga's waist, afraid to let this moment end.

"Thank you."


	15. The Encounter

I wasn't aware that doesn't play well with symbols. I've fixed how the story looks, so there are evident transition areas instead of suddenly leaping around from one part of the story to the next without warning. Sorry about that!

The Encounter

A week later, Sora and Sesshoumaru were in his condo getting ready to initiate their plan. Sesshoumaru stood near Sora as he watched her put on her black gloves. Sora was clad in a black jumpsuit that fitted her form and black army boots. She had her hair tied back into a braided ponytail. Sesshoumaru was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He had his hands in his pants pocket and his left hand brushed against a square-like object.

"Do you have everything, Sora?"

"Yeah, I guess." She turned towards Sesshoumaru who closed the gap between them. Sora wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his firm chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her, keeping the one in his pocket concealed.

"Please be careful, Maru."

"Of course. There was no mention of me dying, and there won't be a need to put it in." Sesshoumaru leaned down and and brought his soft lips to her ear and whispered, "You'll be safe, won't you?"

Sora looked up to him with a wry smile. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee that."

Sesshoumaru stepped back from their embrace, knelt down on one knee, and removed his concealed hand to reveal a small red velvet box. "Can you guarantee that now?"

It was very sudden, and so very like Sesshoumaru to use such leverage for his own gain. However, it wouldn't be solely for himself. Sora let out a tearful laugh. "I'll have to now…" Sesshoumaru smiled and removed the glove from her left hand, placing the ring on her ring finger. Sora leaned down and captured his soft lips in a passion-filled kiss. Sesshoumaru stood up, never breaking the kiss, and brought her into a tight hold. When it ended, sky-blue eyes met amber, both filled with equal amounts of love and happiness.

"We should get going." he whispered. He wiped a stray tear that escaped her almond shaped eye.

"Don't want you to be late." Stealing a quick kiss, they departed hand in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shishio lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with black slacks, and no socks.

'Father has a meeting with Sesshoumaru tonight. This may be my chance at eliminating him. How will I get past all his security?' he thought to himself.

He looks over to a family portrait of his mother, Naraku, and himself. 'I'll have to get rid of her too.'

He rose from his bed and went to his closet. He reached inside and pulled out a holster for a gun and strapped it around his shoulders and fastened it. He reaches underneath his desk and removed a sleek weapon.

'Things will change...tonight.' He made sure the weapon was loaded before putting on something for his feet. If he had to run, he didn't want to be slowed down by a stubbed toe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora stepped out of the limo three blocks away from Naraku's company. She closed the door and began her walk, not watching for the limo to drive off. When she reached her destination, she went around the building to search for the fuse box. The plan was to wait 30 minutes before doing anything to the fuse box. She noticed there was a camera above her, so she stood out of the camera's vision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru walked up to the front desk and a man greeted him, to say the least.

"Your name sir?"

"Sesshoumaru Nishida. I have a meeting with Naraku in fifteen minutes." Sesshoumaru had on his game face and used his business voice.

The man behind the desk pressed a button and without more prompt than that, the speaker came to life.

"Yes, Hantori?"

"Your guest is here for your meeting sir."

"Please escort him upstairs, Hantori. Thank you."

Hantori stood up from his seat and came around to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Please follow me, Mister Nishida."

After a silent walk and an elevator trip later, Hantori opened a door that led to Naraku's office.

"Sesshoumaru, how nice of you to join me."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. Naraku diverted his gaze towards Hantori. "You may go now." Hantori bowed before he left. "So shall we get to business?" Naraku took a seat behind his desk.

"Indeed. What did you think you could achieve by violating my little brother? Are you that much of a coward?" Rage covered each word that came out of his mouth.

Naraku gave a low chuckle. "Let's not get so hasty, Sesshoumaru. All is fair in war. He was a casualty."

"How dare you."

"Did you not come here to hand over your company to me? Or did you want to discuss my 'romp' with little Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's collar...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After patiently waiting, Sora took out one of her concealed throwing daggers and threw it towards the camera wires, severing it successfully. Sora then stepped from her hiding place to open the fuse box and turn off the power for the security cameras and front door. She went around the front and entered. She noticed there wasn't anyone sitting at the front desk and decided to take the elevator. She made her way to the fourteenth floor, managing to ride mere moments before Hantori returned. She started to look around, stopping in front of a room and opened the door.

At that moment, Shishio stood around the corner as the stranger cloaked in black entered his room. He follows her quietly, with his weapon drawn. Just at the door way, Shishio stops and peeks in, but doesn't seem much due to the darkness within, but could tell the stranger had a flashlight. "Wow. Nice room," he heard the female say, before hearing her gasp.

'Did she discover me?' He thought, taking off the safety from his gun and switching on the light, aiming at the figure.

"Identify yourself."

Sora turned around and faced the teen with the weapon. She placed the frame she picked up back onto the dresser with a shaky hand.

"I'm not a threat."

"You could have fooled me. You dress in all black, you sneak around into my room and touch my stuff. You may not be a threat, but you're suspicious."

Sora, who's eyes were the only identifiers in her entire outfit, nudged her head towards the picture she took interest in. "How do you know that woman in the picture?"

Shishio takes a swift glance at what she's referring to. "She's my mother." The statement obviously startles his intruder by how wide her eyes have gotten. "What's your problem?"

"T-that means...that you're...my brother..."

Shishio looked at Sora with complete and utter shock and confusion. He put away his weapon and took reluctant steps forward.

"You're...you're lying." Shishio was almost at a loss of words. Sora picked up the picture frame.

"Listen and listen good. I can prove it. Her name is Iori Takayama. She has a scar on the right side of her neck where the neck and shoulder meet. And she is very controlling." Sora's voice was trembling with something she couldn't describe. To find out that she has a brother she never knew of gave her a sense of happiness.

All of that described his mother well. Not many knew of those details outside of his immediate family, especially the scar. She kept it covered with concealer. "This is unreal. I have...a sister? Why wouldn't she say anything?" Shishio could feel the anger start to boil inside of him.

"She has her reasons. I'd rather not know." Her voice failed to hide her irritation.

"I see you're not a fan of hers either. I..I still can't believe..." Shishio look towards his new found sister. His eyes were filled with bewilderment.

"I promise we'll have time to catch up, but I need your help." While Sora was glad to have made this discovery, she was wasting precious time. Shishio rose an eyebrow at her.

"With what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think you can threaten me by hurting my family?" Sesshoumaru violently pushed Naraku back into his swivel chair. Naraku coughed while trying to catch his breath. He gave an evil smile towards Sesshoumaru.

"Tough as nails, I see. Maybe I didn't hit hard enough. Hmm..." Naraku adjusted his shirt before he steepled his fingers in front of him. "Maybe I need to...have some fun with your breath-taking girlfriend." Naraku knew he hit a nerve, because he saw the fortress Sesshoumaru built around him falter a bit. "Or maybe your dear mother would like-" Naraku didn't have time to react since Sesshoumaru's fist collided with his jaw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora and Shishio left the elevator. He motioned for her to stay behind while he went to the front desk.

"Hantori, why are you still here?"

The guard gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

"Father wants all guards in the main conference room now. He will discuss the takeover of Sesshuomaru's company."

"I was not informed of this meeting." Hantori gave him a skeptical look.

Shishio narrowed his eyes. "Are you defying his orders?"

"Of course not." His voice wavered a bit. Defying Naraku was a not a thing to do.

"Good. On your way then." Hantori turned left and headed for the room, With Shishio making sure he went down the hall and into an unmarked door. Sora came up behind Shishio, both of them walking towards that door.

"Is that all the guards?" she asked.

He nodded before opening a panel to press the button that was hidden. There is an audible click and a hissing noise began from within. Yelling and gunshots were heard from inside. Shishio began walking away.

Sora stared at the door and heard screaming, yet the screams were dying down. "What did you do?"

Shishio stopped in his tracks and slightly looked over his shoulder. "That room releases a deadly gas. It seals all exits with titanium two inches thick. They should be dead in minutes, if not seconds." He began to walk away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After about 10 minutes of throwing punches, Naraku gained the upper hand by kneeing Sesshoumaru in the diaphragm, leaving him wheezing for breath. Naraku pulled out his hidden pistol and aimed it for Sesshoumaru's head.

"At this range, Sesshoumaru, I doubt I will miss." Sesshoumaru heard Naraku take the safety off of the gun.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

A shot was fired.


	16. Trust

Review replies at the bottom!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 16

Naraku eyes went wide as he dropped to his knees, blinding pain ran throughout his spine. Sesshoumaru didn't understand what happened. At one point Naraku was about to end his life. He was imagining his life without Sora, and hers without him. A future with happiness, with a mended relationship with his younger brother, and possibly settling down and start a family. All that would have been taken away because of that sadistic bastard.

But as he saw Naraku finally brought to his rightful place, on his knees, he knew that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Naraku had enough energy to turn his head, even with the pain surging through his body. Behind him stood Shishio with Sora standing just behind him. He was holding a pistol that was still smoking from releasing its bullet.

"Sh...Shishi..o.." Naraku fell forward, his body unmoving and his eyes open with lifelessness. Shishio returned his arm to his side, walked forward and offered Sesshoumaru a hand. Sesshoumaru was reluctant, but decided to accept the help. He stood and took a good look at the teen with eyes resembling Naraku's.

"You're Naraku's son." Shishio look down towards the body of his father.

"Unfortunately."

Sesshoumaru looked towards Sora. "What took you so long?"

A smirk slid across her face. "I had to get reinforcements." Sora stepped back against the wall next to the door. Sesshoumaru was going to ask what she was doing, but a woman in an elegant traditional Japanese kimono and pinned up hair stepped into the room. She gasped as she saw her husband on the floor in a pool of his own blood, and her son holding a gun.

"Shishio...what happened? What did you do?" Iori asked.

Shishio just shrugged. "I just killed father, is all."

Iori's face scrunched up in anger. "You little-"

"Hello mother." Sora stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of her mother. Iori's skin paled as she saw her daughter, all grown up, for the first time in years.

"Sora…but why-"

"Sorry, mother, you're taking the blame for this." Iori's was cut off as Sora used pressure points to knock out her out. Iori crumbled without much flair to the ground. "Shishio, put the gun in her hand. They'll think she killed him. She reeks of alcohol anyway." Shishio places the pistol that delivered Naraku's quick death into her hand. He took a step back, but Sora kneels down, takes the hand with the gun, and squeezes the trigger, sending another bullet into Naraku's side. "They'll find gun powder on her hands, now."

"What will we do now?" Shishio asked, suddenly feeling the weight of what this all meant.

Sora looked at Shishio, grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're coming with me."

"You will explain when we return, right?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking towards the pair.

"You're in for a long night. Just thought I'd warn you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga and Inuyasha were asleep in Kouga's apartment. Inuyasha was awoken by the sound of the door opening and closing, despite being the sleeping rock in the relationship. He had been worried about Sesshoumaru and Sora's plan that he didn't get much sleep, and thus stayed over. He shook Kouga awake, who groggily protested at first and eventually rolled over. It seems that he isn't as worried about his sister and Sesshoumaru as the other. Seeing that waking up Kouga would be futile for now, Inuyasha went to greet them. They didn't look too worse for wear, but he immediately puts himself on alert at the unfamiliar face.

"Who's the kid?"

"Inuyasha, mind your manners." Sesshoumaru chided.

"What manners?" Inuyasha smirked, taking a jab at how his brother had usually said he lacked manners.

"I'll explain when we all go into the living room." Sora stated.

Between the time of explaining what happened, Inuyasha finally managed to get Kouga awake and get some tea made for them all. When Sora finished explaining, all eyes were fixed on Shishio, who decided to ignore the stares by keeping his eyes on his shoes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"How can we be sure that we can trust him?" Kouga's voice cut through the deafening silence. If they didn't know that Kouga was a straightforward person by now, it was quickly remedied by his statement. Shishio looked up at Kouga with anger.

"Are you suggesting that I'm like my father? That I'm like that bastard?!" Shishio's voice slightly rose with anger and insult. He then looked towards Inuyasha. "I know what my father did to you. I...overheard a conversation he had with one of his guards." He knew his father was a monster, but even that word isn't doing enough justice. "I know...I know that apologizing on my father's behalf won't erase those memories he gave you. It won't erase the hurt. I just want you to know that I...I sympathize with you."

Inuyasha cut in quickly, anger rising in himself. "You can never sympathize with what that monster you called a father did to me!"

"But-"

"How can you ever understand what I went through!? What I'm still going through?!" Inuyasha's outburst cut Shishio off from explaining himself. It shocked Kouga, as Inuyasha hadn't talked much about how he felt about that night until now. Shishio slowly stood, which startled Inuyasha a bit.

"Sora, it's clear that I won't be trusted. I should get going." As Shishio started for the door, Sora got up from her seat and caught his wrist before he reached it.

"Please...don't go." Sora pleaded. Shishio didn't turn towards his sister.

"Why..." he whispered, his voice shaky from controlling his emotions, "I'm not wanted here. They think I'm like...him." He turned his head towards Sora. His face was filled with infinite sadness and guilt. "Please let go."

"No. I just found you, Shishio!" Shishio struggled in her grip, but her grip only tightened.

"LET GO!" He continued his struggles until the emotions were too unbearable. His arms hung loosely, his wrists still held by Sora. His bangs were hiding his eyes. "I...I never thought he would go so far." Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were watching from a few steps behind Sora.

Sora let go of his wrist, knowing he wasn't going to try to run away anymore, placing one hand on his shoulder. He placed his shaky hand over hers and squeezed with the strength he had.

"I would never want someone to suffer...to become a victim of what I went through." Everyone was taken back by his confession, Inuyasha especially so. He walked forward, standing on next to him.

"Is...is this true? He did that...?" Shishio's vision was blurred by the tears that built themselves up inside his eyes, but he blinked them away and gave a solemn nod. "I'm..I'm so sorry…"

"I should be the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have had yelled at you." Kouga walked up to Inuyasha and Shishio, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"Shishio, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"I don't want to be a bother..." After all, he hardly knew them, and vice versa.

"Don't worry, you won't be one. It's late and you need a place to stay. We can catch up some more tomorrow." Shishio nodded in agreement, a faint smile was on his face.

"Thank you." Sora clasped Shishio's hand and he turned towards her.

"If you need to talk..."

"I know. Thank you." He squeezed her hand, feeling as if things were finally looking bright for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review Replies:

FanficLover: Actually, I wrote this fanfic about eight years ago! It's still set in modern times, but not as modern as you may think! At the time I wrote this, I'm not sure what my reasoning was for not having Naraku arrested, but now I see why. There wasn't much evidence to hold him to the crime, and he may have had any charges against him dropped due to 1. his power 2. weak, circumstantial evidence. Also, it was much more interesting for them to settle things outside of the law (at least when I wrote it).

I'm also not trying to change what I wrote too much, since there are three more sequels to go, and I need to keep some consistency! I hope you're enjoying this fic, and the ones to follow, as well as any other fic from this fandom. Inuyasha holds a pretty special place in my heart, mostly because it's like a gateway drug to other anime.


End file.
